Join The Rebellion
by Awesomeness900075
Summary: Based on the creation by TheUltimateBookNerd, this is a second invitation to the Maximum Rebellion. We are fighting for Fan Fiction justice. LET THE REBELLION LIVE ON!
1. Chapter 1

Me: Hey, this is Awesomeness900075. I am African American girl, I like basketball and music, and I love Greek, Roman, and Egypt mythology. I know it may be a little strange that I'm writing this in script for, but it's for a good cause. The MAXIMUM REBELLION! Created by TheUltimateBookNerd, it is meant to defy the stupid "No Script" rule that has caused some of the most amazing stories to be... DELETED. *dun dah daaaahhh!*

But anyway, let me introduce you to the character I "borrowed". Leo Valdez! *gestures towards a chair where Leo is tied up*

Leo: *struggles against bonds* Okay all you nerds in the fan fiction world, usually, I have to fight for girls to even look in my direction, but having one kidnap me is a whole 'nother level!

Me: I didn't kidnap you, I borrowed you.

Leo: Whatever helps you sleep at night.

Me: *throws a pillow which hits Leo in the face*

Leo: Ow!

Me: Anyway, me and Leo here are going to help promote the Rebellion against fan fiction through fan fiction! Yup so check out TheUltimateBookNerd's "My Maximum Rebellion".

Leo: Hey, I know the BookNerd. I went to her house once, but was sent away because she didn't want me and that Izzy guy-

Me: Iggy.

Leo: Whatever. She didn't want us to blow up her house. You know... the pyro and the literal human torch, yeah, not a good combination.

Me: Well that's all for today so-

Leo: Wait!

Me: What?

Leo: In the spirit of the Rebellion will you please untie me?

Me: If you promise not to try and leave.

Leo: Deal!

Me: *unties Leo's bonds*

Leo: Aaahhh! That feels better.

Me: Wow.

Leo: What?

Me: I expected you to try and jump out of the window or something.

Leo: Awesomeness, I have developed I feeling for you. I'm not sure if it's respect or fear or something else, but I don't think it would be smart of me to run.

Me: Cool! But I don't see why you didn't just burn the bonds.

Leo: *looks at his hands, then walks over to the wall and starts hitting his head on the wall* Stupid, stupid, stupid!

Me: Well I'd better stop him before he breaks the wall. Join the rebellion, and LET THE REBELLION CONTINUE!


	2. Chapter 2

Me: Holy Cheese and SPRINKLES!

Leo: Awesomeness, you need to chill.

Me: Some talk coming from a guy who can start a fire with the snap of his fingers. Now leave me alone and let me finish freaking out.

Leo: She's losing it because TheUltimateBookNerd reviewed our first rebellion post. What you should be excited about is that Iggy wants to hang out with me.

Me: Why are you excited about that? Last time we wrote you didn't even know his name.

Leo: Well if we get to know each other, we can plan how to escape the clutches of our evil captors.

Me: Leo, not even the combined brain power of you and Iggy can get you guys away from me and BookNerd.

Leo: That's mean.

Me: Anyway, yes I am excited that TheUltimateBookNerd reviewed my story. I mean... BookNerd inspired me to do this in the first place. Knowing that she saw what I did and liked it was amazing.

Leo: You are a lonely girl.

Me: *slaps Leo in the head*

Leo: Ow!

Me: Don't make me get the fire extinguisher again.

Leo: Please no! That stuff is really annoying!

Me: Then stop interrupting me.

Leo: *folds arms and pouts* How do you have any friends?

Me: Because I'm AWESOMENESS. Now be quiet you baby.

I am going to try and get as many people into our rebellion as possible. Nothing is going to stop us from proving that fan fiction is wrong for limiting our writing styles. I know that I'm still fairly new to fan fiction and I haven't felt their wrath yet, but that won't stop me. I am part of this rebellion, and when you mess with one of us, you mess with ALL of us. So bring it on fan fiction! LET THE REBELLION LIVE ON!

Leo: Yeah! For Narnia!

Me: Narnia? What are you talking about?

Leo: Sorry. I just got caught up in the moment. Continue.

Me: Those are my thoughts sooo... Yeah. Oh, and BookNerd, I don't think it's a good idea for Leo and Iggy to hang out yet. I need to gain better control of Leo.

Leo: Aah man! So not fair! And what do you mean "better control"?

Me: You'll see when my tranquilizer gun gets here.

Leo: You're crazy.

Me: It's one of the things you'll learn to love about me.


	3. Chapter 3

Leo: *looking in the mirror* I'm the Super sized Mcshizzle man. I'm Leo Valdez, Bad Boy Supreme. And the ladies love a bad boy. *flexes arm*

Me: *snickers* Leo, what are you doing?

Leo: Aah! How long have you been standing there?!

Me: Long enough to type it all.

Leo: You're not going to publish that are you?

Me: Yes in fact I am, and I am going to enjoy it very much.

Leo: Why is it that you're called fan girls if all you're going to do when you kidnap awesome people like me, is torture us.

Me: I don't know, but whoever came up with the concept should be commended.

Leo: Didn't you want to tell the nerds something.

Me: Oh yeah! And- *steps on Leo's foot* stop calling them nerds.

Leo: *grabs foot* Ow! But some of them call themselves nerds!

Me: Yeah, but when you say it, you're saying it as an insult. Besides, if you keep insulting the rebels, they won't allow there borrowed guests to meet you. Then you'll have to escape me on your own, and that's not a good idea.

Leo: If you act this way towards other people, you'll grow to be old and alone.

Me: No I won't. I'll have you.

Anyways, I would love for you guys to interact with the story my chapters. Have you ask me-

Leo: And me!

Me: -questions about randomness. So keep that in mind. Secondly, I would just like more reviews. I want to here what you guys think of my branch of the rebellion. That would be great.

Leo: Ooo! Awesomeness, can I give a shout out to all of my fellow kidna- I mean "borrowed" guests?

Me: Sure Leo.

Leo: Okay. Well here it is... GET ME OUT OF HERE!

Me: You are so dramatic. Now be quiet. I have one more person to thank.

I'd like to thank my good friend, Thelatestbuzz, for supporting me from the moment I started writing on fan fiction. You are awesome!

Leo: Yeah because of you, she found BookNerd and got the idea to kidnap me. So thanks.

Me: Be nice.

Leo: You have room to talk, Chica. Hey that has a good ring to it. I'm gonna start calling you that instead of Awesomeness.

Me: Please don't.

Leo: See it's working, you actually said please to me. I'm definitely sticking with it. *grins in satisfaction*

Me:*rolls eyes*


	4. Chapter 4

Me: Ok. I got a whole. Bunch of questions here from TheUltimateBookNerd so here they are with there answers:

First, "Chica" Why do all male characters make poses in the mirror? ~ BookNerd

Answer: Because when us girls don't admire them, they have to do it themselves ~ Me

I've got a question for Leo! So exactly how much firepower do your hands have because Big Betty Bomb is gonna need a load. ~Iggy

Answer: I have enough power to blow up an atomic bomb, man! ~Leo aka idiot

What is the equivalent of cheese pi squared? ~BookNerd

Answer: I have no idea. ~Me

Why are strawberries called strawberries? Its not like they have straws. ~Iggy

Answer: Because they're ancestors used to be shaped like straws. ~Me

Why does the Pillsbury Doughboy wanna be poked? ~BookNerd

Answer: Because it helps improve his "poker" face.~Me

Why are all fan girls crazy? ~Iggy

Answer: Because if we were normal, we wouldn't be fan girls. ~Me

Leo are you over Calypso yet? ~BookNerd

Answer: Yeah I'll be good without her. ~Leo

Who's Calypso? ~Iggy

Answer: A nymph. That is all you need to know. ~Leo

When will you update? ~BookNerd

Answer: Soon. ~Me

Can I visit Leo? ~Iggy

Answer: No, I don't want you two to blow up my house.

Have you ever slapped Leo with a herring? Its fun! ~BookNerd

Answer: No but I should probably try it.

***  
Leo: That was really boring. And that whole calling me an idiot was so uncalled for!

Me: Oh don't be such a baby. Anyways I'm really sorry for taking so long to update. It exam week so I'm a little stressed out. I've been anxious to write all day, but certain vampire teachers wouldn't let us use our iPads.

Leo: Why did you say "vampire teachers"?

Me: People who irritate me are pretty much like vampires to me.

Leo: Am I a vampire?

Me: Nah, your not really irritating. Your just annoying sometimes.

Leo: What's the difference?

Me: Why are you asking so many questions?

Leo: I'm a curious guy, Chica.

Me: *glares at Leo*

Leo: *smiles satisfied*

Me: Whatever.

*click*

Announcer: WE INTERRUPT THIS PROGRAM FOR AN IMPORTANT MESSAGE. THERE HAS BEEN ACCIDENT REPORTED IN A PLACE FAR FAR AWAY. YOU MAY NOW CONTINUE WATCHING YOUR SCHEDULED PROGRAM.

Leo: What was that all about?

Me: I have no idea. I don't even know how a random INFO thing could even infiltrate a typed story.

Leo: I have one last question.

Me: OH MY GOSH WHAT!

Leo: Can If I be nice and not annoying, can I hang out with Iggy?

Me: Possibly.

Leo: You hear that Iggy, or... see that Iggy. She didn't say no.

Me: Well guys, that's all I got today.

Leo: Wait I want to send a shout out to Iggy.

Me: *rolls eyes* Go ahead if you must.

Leo: Ok. Iggy, I sent you a jar of my fire so you can blow up some stuff.

Me: What! Why would you do that? That could destroy BookNerd's house.

Leo: Exactly, so when that happens, Iggy can come and save me, too.

Me: *kicks Leo in the shin*

Leo: Ow! *grabs shin*

Me: How would you even get fire to stay alive in the jar?

Leo: I have my ways. *smiles evilly*

Me: Whatever. What's done is done. BookNerd, be prepared for anything. LET THE REBELLION LIVE ON!

Porky Pig: THATS ALL FOLKS!

Me: We have got fix that glitch.


	5. Chapter 5

Me: Hey all you out there in fan fiction. I can't type long because my iPad is being difficult. This is a special update because I have a very a new person to add to my rebellion. Introducing one of my best friends, Thelatestbuzz! Or TLB for short.

TLB: Sup guys, I am really excited to be here. This is such an honor.

Leo: Oh gods! You brought another fan girl?!

Me: Yup and she is a big fan of you.

Leo: *moves me out of the way* Really?

TLB: Yeah! You are hilarious. It's a wonder why you're still single.

Me: You'll realize why he's still single once you've been here awhile.

Leo: If I'm so bad why don't you just let me go.

Me: Because you are fun to hang out with sometimes.

Leo: *sniffles* That's the nicest thing you've ever said to me.

TLB: Are you crying?

Leo: No. I've got something in my eyes.

Me: *snickers*

TBL: I think you really are crying.

Leo: No I'm not!

TBL: You're just to much of a "bad boy" to admit it.

Leo: I'm not crying!

TBL: Yes you are.

Leo: No I'm not!

TBL: Yes you are.

*1 hour later*

Leo: No I'm not!

TBL: Yes you are!

Me: Can you guys SHUT UP!

Leo & TBL: *stare at me blankly*

Me: Gosh! We all know that Leo is a baby-

Leo: Hey!

Me: - so there's no need to argue about it. You guys wasted valuable typing time. Now my iPad is going to-

iPad: POWERING DOWN.


	6. Chapter 6

TLB: Hey rebels! Ok Awesomeness is trusting me to sort of host this chapter, so here it goes. In this chapter, We've decided to talk about unicorns.

Leo: Why unicorns?

Me: Because it's random, and we're random people.

Leo: *shrugs* Whatever it's your story.

Me: Yup! My first question about unicorns is: Why do they need their horns?

TLB: That's easy! The horns help them navigate, like a built in GPS.

Me: Cool.

Leo: My turn. Is it possible to summon a unicorn?

TLB: Yes.

Leo: Can one save me from the clutches of Awesomeness?

TLB: Yes but one wouldn't help you.

Leo: Why not?

TLB: Because unicorns are made from the waves in the ocean, and you make fire.

Leo: Man! There's always a catch!

Me: *laughs uncontrollably*

TLB: What are you laughing at?

Me: I was laughing at how ridiculous Leo would look trying to ride a unicorn.

Leo: You are one mean Chica.

Me: Thank you.

TLB: Next question.

Me: What are unicorn horns made out of?

TLB: Fine metals like gold and silver.

Leo: Are unicorns edible?

Me: Only you would ask that question.

Leo: Be quiet and let her answer the question.

TLB: Yes. Some people make fried unicorn horns.

Me: It always comes back to the horns.

TLB: Yup.

Me: What do unicorns eat?

TLB: Same things that regular horses eat. Hay, carrots, sugar cubes, etc.

Leo: So majestic.

Me: Your just mad because the unicorns won't help you escape.

Leo: That is exactly why I'm mad.

Me: Well are you to mad to hear some good news?

Leo: What good news?

Me: I'm letting Iggy come and hang out with us!

Leo: Are you serious? This is the best day ever! *accidentally shoots a fire ball at my pillow*

Me: Hey!

Leo: Sorry, sorry! Please tell me that Iggy can still come.

Me: Yes, but I'm going to need BookNerd to PM me how that works.

Leo: Well hurry up end this chapter so she can message you, Chica!

Me: Ok ok. That's it for today. LET THE REBELLION LIVE ON!

TLB: Bye!

Leo: See you soon Iggy!


	7. Chapter 7

Me: Hello all of my fellow rebels!

Leo: *smiling uncontrollably* I'm so excited!

Me: Why?

Leo: Don't you remember? You finally gave Iggy permission to come and hang with us.

Me: Two storybook heroes against one fan girl... Seems about even.

Leo: Ha ha, very funny. Look the portal's opening up! He's here!

Iggy: *walks out of portal* Leo!

Leo: Iggy!

Both guys: *does that guy hug thing*

Leo: It is so good to see another character who has been through the same tortures as me.

Me: *rolls eyes* You're such a drama queen.

Leo: Drama King.

Iggy: So this is her?

Leo: Yup, this is Awesomeness. *whispers to Iggy* The name is is kind of an over statement.

Me: *throws a shoe at Leo* I heard that!

Iggy: Yup, I think that you and BookNerd will get along quite nicely, Awesomeness.

Leo: So what do you want to do?

Iggy: We can-

Me: If it has anything to do with making a bomb, don't even suggest it.

Iggy: *scowls at the floor*

Leo: You're no fun.

Me: Here why don't you help Iggy set up his sleeping stuff, and I'll go get you guys something to eat.

Leo & Iggy: Fine.

Me: *leaves the room*

Iggy: You ready to create the most awesome smoke bomb ever?

Leo: You took the words right out of my mouth.

*10 minutes later*

Iggy: Now tape down the lid and we're done!

Leo: It's beautiful! I think I'm gonna cry.

Iggy: Go ahead. My bombs tend to have that affect on people.

Leo: *picks up the bomb delicately* Now let's hide it, so Awesomeness can't find it. Then when she least expects it... BOOM!.. Her room is full of smoke.

Iggy: *rubs hands together and laughs evilly* This is gonna be epic.

*five more minutes later*

Me: *comes in the room carrying a tray of random foods (including fried unicorn horns)* Hey guys sorry I took so long, my dad was being... Well my dad. Anyway what are you guys doing.

Leo: *snickers* Nothing interesting.

Iggy: Yeah, just pulling out the stuff I brought for the sleepover.

Me: *picks up a race car shaped night light* Why do you have a night light?

Iggy: Because I don't like sleeping in the dark.

Me: But that doesn't make any sense. You're blind it's dark for you all the time.

Iggy: That doesn't mean I can't sense when it's dark around mean me. Now can we just eat.

Me: Alrighty then. Let's dig in.

Leo: Actually I need to talk to Iggy in the hall for a second. *winks at Iggy*

Iggy: Oh yeah. Um... We've got some important things to discuss. In the hall. With the door closed.

Both guys: *leave the room*

Me: They have issues.

*in the hall*

Leo: Now what do we do?

Iggy: We wait until we hear an explosion. That should be in about 30 seconds.

Leo: She is gonna be so freaked out!

Iggy: This is for taking my friend hostage!

Me: *opens the door holding a disarmed smoke bomb* Really?

Leo: Did you find that?

Me: I heard the ticking and found it under my bed.

Iggy: *slaps Leo in the back of the head* I told you how to disarm the ticking so it would be silent!

Leo: Sorry.

Iggy: Follow up question, how did you disarm it? I put a password on it.

Me: Your password, for some reason, was Iggy Rules.

Leo: *slaps Iggy in the back of the head* Seriously?

Iggy: Sorry.

Me: *laughs* I told you guys that you weren't smart enough, even together to outsmart me.

Anyway, till next chapter. LET THE REBELLION LIVE ON!

P.S. Next time they can spend the night at your house BookNerd.


	8. Chapter 8

Leo: *running around the room* Help! Psycho fan girl on the loose!

Me: I'm going to kill you!

Leo: *holds up a pillow as a shield* Why don't you take a break, and explain to the rebels WHY YOU WANT TO DESTROY ME!

Me: Fine! Ok rebels, this hot head destroyed my WI-FI! I don't know what he was trying to do, but I came home to my WI-FI down. Now if you'll excuse me, there is a fire I need to extinguish.

Leo: Wait a minute! Aren't I innocent until proven guilty?

Me: The WI-FI box thing was on fire!

Leo: That's not solid evidence. Where's my trial? I am supposed to get a trial by jury. It's the American Constitution.

Me: Well in the Constitution of Awesomeness, you only get those things if I permit it, but since I'm a merciful person, I'll give you a trial.

Leo: Thank the Gods.

Me: I am Judge Awesomeness900075, how do you plead?

Leo: Not guilty!

Me: Is there someone who can confirm this? If so, then who?

Leo: Iggy.

Me: Is he here?

Leo: No, but-

Me: Then be is not a valid witness. I have reached my verdict. I find the defendant guilty for the murder of my WI-FI! Your sentence is death by pillow beating! *grabs the pillow from Leo, and starts beating him with it.*

Leo: Ow! Stop! This is character abuse!

Me: What you did was WI-FI slaughter. Ok rebels, I don't want you to have to witness this, soooo... LET THE REBELLION LIVE ON!


	9. Chapter 9

Me: Hey rebels!

Leo: *coughs up feathers and scowls*

TLB: Don't look at her like that. You deserved that pillow beating.

Leo: Yeah, but I didn't get a fair trial.

TLB: Maybe if you would have admitted that you HAD broken the WI-FI box sooner, maybe she would've had a bit of mercy.

Leo: Well my lawyer pleaded my case, and I would like a retrial.

Me: We don't have time for this, we've got more important things to talk about.

Leo: More important than my freedom?

Me: Yes and who said anything about freedom? You're not going anywhere anytime soon.

Leo: You're so full of-

Me: *raises taser* Think before you finish that sentence.

Leo: Chill Chica. I was just going to say cruelty.

TLB: Sure you were.

Me: Ok will you just shut up, Leo. Gods! You're waiting time talking about your trial. I'm gonna have to go to class in a few minutes.

Leo: But it was an injustice!

Me: Well what am I supposed to do about it? I already beat you with a pillow. It's not like I can take that back.

Leo: Just apologize.

Me: Fine, I'm sorry.

Leo: For...

Me: For by giving you an unfair trial, and beating you with a pillow. Even though you were guilty.

Leo: See! Now was that so hard?

Me: Yes! I could've died saying those words and now I have to go to class!

Leo: Your welcome.

Me: *punches Leo in the arm* You really irritate me.

Leo: *rubs arm* But you love that about me.

TLB: *laughs uncontrollably*


	10. Chapter 10

Me: What's up rebels! First of all I would like to say how sorry I am that I haven't updated in so long. I was having some serious writers block. And I've been reading the book Divergent. Spoiler Alert: IT'S AWESOME!

Leo: Is so awesome that you might consider kidnapping that guy Four, and releasing me?

Me: No.

Leo: Why not?

Me: Because Four is more like the strong silent type, and that type is no fun to kidnap. Besides, if I tried to kidnap Four, he could just jump out of the window, or kiss me on the cheek and he'd be good as free.

Leo: I could do both of those things.

Me: First of all, Four is constantly doing stuff like jumping out of windows, so he wouldn't break a leg in the process of escape. Secondly, if he kissed me, I'd probably die on the spot from happiness.

Leo: Well let's call this Four guy!

Me: *punches me a stomach* Anyway, I've just been very busy.

Leo: Yeah making out with a book.

Me: You say one more thing and I'll hang you by your toes.

Leo: Brutal much?

Me: Yes, now be quiet.

Let's get down to the important stuff. I'd like to warn all you rebels out there. There is a fan fic user out there who is constantly reporting users who right in script form. I haven't been discovered yet but I'm kinda freaking out about it. The founder of the rebellion, TheUltimateBookNerd, has recently been reported for her story. But don't worry she has a backup plan. Go check it out.

Leo: You talk a lot.

Me: I can talk way more than this, but I'm tired so I'm going to bed.

Leo: You're gonna dream about Four?

Me: *scowls* Don't be surprised if you're hanging upside down from the ceiling in the morning.

LET THE REBELLION LIVE ON!

P.S. Please tell people about the rebellion the more rebels we have, the better of a chance we have at beating Fan Fiction.


	11. Chapter 11

Me: Hey guys, sorry I haven't updated in so long. I've been really busy. Leo: Yeah sleeping. TLB: *giggles* Me: *punches Leo in the arm* Leo: Ow! Me: Can we be serious for once? We could be in serious trouble here. TLB & Leo: Sorry. Me: Thank you. Now rebels, those of you who have read TheUltimateBookNerd's founding branch of the rebellion know that there's a user out there that goes around looking for people to report. Now, for a while I was safe from this user, but on March 5th, I got a review from the user. Leo: dun dun daaaaahhh! TLB: Leo, this is serious! Leo: I know, but I thought the moment could use a little something. Me: Anyway, if anyone can give an idea to how I can keep my branch of the rebellion alive, I'm all ears. TLB: Okay, I'm pretty sure this was your most serious update to the rebellion EVER. Leo: Yup. Me: it had to be done. LET THE REBELLION LIVE ON! 


End file.
